Recovering
by Anneliza
Summary: Arthur and Francis are in a car accident which changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

CRASH

Francis felt his head collide with the window as a car rammed into the left side of his.

As he turned to see what happened, he felt blackness tearing at his head and he was lulled into unconsciousness.

It reached his heart as he saw Arthur's body being crushed from the force.

Arthur looked at him with terrified eyes.

He reached his hand out to Francis who tried to grab it.

The blackness won out before he could and he passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is that new story I told some of you about. It's the plot that 'Family' was supposed to have but as you know, that changed along the way so here I started directly with the plot I wanted so I COULDN'T get away from it.<p>

But what do you think so far? The first two chapters will be very short, maybe more, but I'm not sure yet. I kinda like doing only a hundred or so words because it's different and gets the point across a lot more effectively so, in this story at least, I'm probably going to have short chapters.

Anyway! See ya soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Francis woke up covered in sweat.

Quickly looking next to him, he sighed in relief at the concerned face of his husband.

"What's wrong, dear?" Arthur asked as he put a hand on his face. "Another nightmare?"

Francis nodded.

"Zere was a car crash and you were hit and crushed." Arthur smiled sadly. "Quoi?" Francis asked as he noticed.

The younger man rubbed his thumb over his cheek in a comforting way.

"I was hit, love. That wasn't a nightmare." Francis's eyes widened. "THIS is."

The vision of Arthur disappeared.

And Francis fell back to the blackness.

* * *

><p>AN: So! Chapter 2!<p>

Was it a dream? Or was this the dream? Or is all of it a dream?

What's real?

ONLY I KNOW! HAHA! XD

Anyway, see ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

He struggled to open his eyes.

"Papa?"

Unable to turn around, he looked at the backseat through the rear-view mirror.

Matthew and Alfred were still in their car seats and looked relatively unhurt.

"Wh-What is it, mon p-petit?"

Alfred sniffled and pointed at his brother.

"M-Mattie."

"Q-Quoi?" Francis looked closer at his younger son and saw that his eyes weren't closed in sleep. "M-Mathieu!"

He struggled to get out of his seat to reach his son, but the seat belt effectively restrained him.

"Papa?"

"O-Oui?"

"Is Mama okay?"

Francis peered over at where Arthur had been and saw no sign of him.

"I-I don't know."

Alfred's eyes filled with tears.

More than ever Francis wanted to reach his sons; to comfort them and make sure they were okay.

Someone knocked on his window and Francis managed to turn his head to look.

A man in some sort of uniform he knew but couldn't recognize started trying to pull the door open.

Francis made no move to help him; he couldn't.

Quickly the door was flung open and the man started asking him some questions he couldn't comprehend.

"What happened? What happened?"

'What happened?' he answered in his head. 'I have no idea. You tell me.'

The man ceased talking to him and called some other people in the same uniform over.

Something was said to them before they reached in and tried to pull him out of the car.

A stretcher was brought out and he was laid on top of it.

"M-Mes p-petits," he tried to say.

One of the men must have understood him because the back door was opened and Alfred and Matthew were pulled out gently.

"A-Angleterre…"

Smiling sadly, a kind woman whispered, "He's gone."

Francis felt his heart break as he and his sons were lifted into separate ambulances with no sign of Arthur.

* * *

><p>AN: Nuu! Not Mattie!<p>

So is Arthur dead or just MIA?

We'll find out! :D

Anyway! See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Antonio was sitting next to Francis's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.

Eventually the man stirred.

"Amigo?"

Slowly the Frenchman opened his eyes.

"Où est ici?"

"The hospital, mi amigo."

Francis turned to look at him and winced.

"Pourquoi suis-je blessé?"

"You are hurt. You hit your head on the window and cracked it. They had to stitch it closed."

Francis struggled to reach a hand up to his head.

Noticing his difficulty, Antonio grabbed his wrist gently and guided his hand to the bandages.

"Ce qui est arrivé à mes cheveux?"

Antonio looked down.

"They had to shave it off to get to where you were hurt." Francis's eyes widened. "Do not worry!" Antonio hurried to say. "It will grow back and you will look your dashing self again in no time, amigo!"

Francis sighed and closed his eyes.

"Quel est le problème?"

"You were hit by a car." Francis looked confused. "Remember?"

He shook his head gingerly.

"Où est Angleterre? Où sont mes enfants?"

He wanted to know why they weren't with him.

Antonio stiffened.

"A-Alfred and Matthew are in another room. Matthew is still unconscious and Alfred is sitting with him. He's protecting his arm and something is obviously wrong with it but he won't let anyone look at it." Antonio smiled slightly. "He wants the doctors and nurses to focus on Matthew."

Francis tried to nod but stopped when a sharp pain rolled over him.

"Et Angleterre?"

Antonio shifted uncomfortably.

"O-Oh he's…sleeping…in another part of the hospital."

"Où est –il?" he demanded.

* * *

><p>AN: What happened to Arthur?<p>

Find out next time! XD MUHAHAHAHA!

And also find out how Alfred and Matthew are next time!

See ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_"Où est –il?" he demanded._

Antonio swallowed.

He really didn't want to answer that question and had hoped Francis would wait longer to ask.

"Dis-moi."

"He-He's dead."

Francis's whole body seemed to freeze as his eyes widened to stare at his best friend.

"Q-Quoi?"

Antonio nodded.

"He was killed in the accident. I'm sorry mi amigo."

"Emmène-me-lui. Maintenant."

"S-Si."

The Spaniard stood up and grabbed the waiting wheelchair.

Francis shook his head.

"Non. Je peux marcher."

Antonio frowned.

"Don't even try it amigo. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself any further."

He helped Francis into the chair and pushed the footrests down for him.

"Dépèche-toi," Francis ordered.

"Don't be so rude or I won't take you at all."

Francis scowled but didn't do anything more.

Smiling slightly, Antonio began to push Francis towards their destination.

They passed the room Alfred and Matthew were in so he stopped.

"Do you want to see them first?"

Francis looked through the window.

Both of his sons were sleeping in a hospital bed.

One fairly close to it with rumpled sheets suggested that Alfred had been in it before climbing out and joining his brother.

"Non, ils peuvent dormir. Je les verrai plus tard."

Antonio nodded and began pushing him again.

Francis gasped as they reached the broad door.

"Ne soyez pas serieux."

"I am. I'm sorry."

"Je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie."

"It's not," Antonio said gently. "He really is dead."

He pushed the door open and led him through.

Arthur's mangled body was lying on top of a table, still and cold, crushed in on itself by the force if the accident.

Francis began to cry and Antonio tried to comfort him.

"It's okay, mi amigo! You still have your sons!" That made him stop a little so Antonio continued. "You haven't lost everything! You need to stay strong for them! They're just as upset as you are but they're scared and confused too! You can't show them that you don't know what to do! You can be sad but don't make it worse for them!"

Francis stopped crying and looked up at Antonio.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je ferai? Je n'ai jamais imaginé un monde sans Arthur. Je le connaissais je puis que nous étions les enfants!"

"I know amigo. You'll have to get used to it."

"Mais, je ne veux pas d'être habitu**é** à ça," Francis yelled as he jumped to his feet, eyes angry. "Je veux seulement qu'il revenir!"

Antonio frowned.

"Stop acting like a child!" he scolded. "And sit down before you hurt yourself further!"

Francis glared at him but did as he was told.

When he was seated, he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Stop that. I know you're upset but you need to learn to deal with this! Things aren't going to change just because you wish for it! So grow up and deal with this!"

Francis started crying again and Antonio knelt down in front of him.

"Do not worry amigo. I'm going to help you through this. Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so!<p>

French: NOT DONE BY ME! IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH IT, TALK TO THE FRENCH TEACHER! SHE DID EVERYTHING.

But yeah. That's gonna be the last chapter becuase I didn't actually want to go on with Francis's recovery.

If anyone wants more than that they're going to have to beg because I can't think of anything after this and I really want to move off of this.

Anyway, see ya soon!


End file.
